We Can't!
by coldheart-su
Summary: Natsume Andou 10 years old, lives with his parents Tsubasa and Misaki. His parents later adopt a 7 year old girl Mikan! They have fun together for the past 8 years. One day Tsubasa and Misaki went on a vacation to Hawaii and left them for a week! what'll happen over that week?


**So! it's me coldheart12 but I changed my name to coldheart-su for a reason but lets get into that right now...yeah**

Anyways the summary!: Natsume Andou always wanted a little sister ever since he was 5 years old (he's 10 now). Since Misaki thinks getting pregnant once is enough, her and her husband Tsubasa adopted a 7 year old little girl named Mikan. 8 years has past but somewhere in the 8 years Natsume fell for her. Here's a little thing, one day Tsubasa and Misaki went on a vacation to relax and left Natsume which is now 18 in charge of Mikan who is 15. What will Natsume do...?

** (chapter 1) They left!**

It was a normal day, just like any other day. As Natsume graduated last year, he stays home looking for jobs with his father Tsubasa, he plan's to save money then go to collage.

As for Mikan she was at high school, her first year and already she has the older high schooler guys that are '_in love with her' _haha. 

Mean while at home, Natsume and his father were having a hard time looking for jobs "what about this one", Tsubasa said while pointing at a 'help wanted' sign. Natsume read to see why they needed help, they needed a new cashier, since he didn't like the other options so he thought why not. "I will work her at the little grocery store, as a cashier for now to earn money for collage". Tsubasa looked at son and thought _'this boy is having is a easy time looking for a job then me! Well I already have one but I need to make more money to save for Mikan!' _"Okay son when will you apply for the spot?" he ask as he was still looking for another job. "Maybe later today" Natsume said while getting up. Before Tsubasa could say okay, Natsume left to his room.

"Hey Misaki, my loving wife" Tsubasa said while hugging her behind, she was washing dishes. "What is it my idiot of a husband", she said giggling. "should we tell them or let them find out." as he kisses her cheek. "Don't we leave today, let the find out, hey don't we leave at 2:45 pm?" she ask. "Yeah why?" he answered. Misaki looked at the clock "It's 2:05 pm and it takes 30 minutes to get to the airport" she said almost calmly. Tsubasa looked at the clock and panic "Oh SHIT! Misaki get in the car I already put are stuff in the trunk! I will tel Natsume we are going to the store and leave a note with money!" Tsubasa pushed his wife to the door and gave her they keys.

Tsubasa walked quickly to Natsume room and knocked. Natsume opened the door and ask what he wanted. "Your mother and I are going to the mall, we'll be back soon!", he was sweating..

"Oh okay can I come I need to buy new clothes", Natsume ask. Tsubasa quickly said no and surprised Natsume for a moment. "Okay then, I'll see you when you get back" he said**.  
**  
Tsubasa nervously laughed and walked to the kitchen and left a note with money clipped on it and walked at a fast pace to the car and drove to the airport with his wife just in time...

_30 minutes later_

Mikan took out her house key and unlocked the door and shouted out "I'm home", strange she always here _'Welcome home, how was school?' _but she didn't.

She looked in the living room, the kitchen, and their bed rooms but they seem not to be home. She knocked her brother's door. He opened it "Where's mom and dad" she ask. "They went out for a bit" he replied. She said "Oh okay".

She went to her room and sat down on her bed thinking what to do. She thinks for a long period of time. "Hey I know! It's been a while since me and Natsume had any bonding time".. she went back to his room and slowly opened his door. "Hey Natsu-nii want to play some video games?".

Natsume got a little nervously whenever his little sister comes in his room, his heart start to beats fast. And yes he feel in love with her. Ever since he could remember, when he was 17 which wasn't long he fell in love with his sister. She was always so nice to him even though he was a jerk to her sometimes, she's so cute and he saw her sleeping face before and thought _I need her in my bed pronto. _

"Hey I'm getting hungry and they haven't came back can you cook something and then we will eat okay" he said a bit mad. _What the fwak! Calm down Natsume! Wait why am I mad!? _he thought to himself.

"Okay Natsu-nii" she said with a happy tone, though Mikan gets treated a little bad from Natsume she still like her brother.

She went to the Kitchen to see what can she make, maybe curry. As she looked around for a pot she see's the letter and yells "NATSUME!"

Natsume ran down fast quickly ask "What's wrong!?", she handed him the letter, he began to read out loud 

"Dear kids, me and your mother decided to go on vacation for a week, not much to say but we left 300 dollars clipped to this note for food and just in case of an emergency, don't spend it in one place. Love mom and dad", they stood still for a moment them shouted "THEY LEFT!" 

…...

End of chapter one~

so what did you guy's think? Did you like it? Leave a review to let me know if I should make more chapters!

Peace -winks-


End file.
